


head over heels

by onhojongtaekey



Category: SHINee
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, its literally nothing but fluff, jongho, ok this is slight longer than intended but Not That Long, they live together also
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 13:57:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15268935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onhojongtaekey/pseuds/onhojongtaekey
Summary: Jonghyun sings too loud in the shower.





	head over heels

“Oh! He is~” Jonghyun sang, soaping up his cherry blossom colored hair. He had just woken up from, actually, a good night’s sleep, and was getting ready to start his day. “I like your big eyes, the way you look at me~~”

Unbeknownst to him, Minho was chuckling at the door of their shared bathroom. Jonghyun couldn’t have sang louder, been more transparent about his adoration for the younger if he had tried. Minho took a mental note of the lyric changes as they applied to him and walked past the bathroom door to the kitchen, starting breakfast. _He’s so precious_ , Minho thought.

As Jonghyun dried himself off and got dressed, he looked himself up and down in the mirror. “Cute,” he said to himself. Soft, slightly damp pink hair fell around his face, framing it just so, his yellow tank top hugging his frame in all the most perfect ways and his jeans doing the same for his legs. “So cute,” he repeated. Jonghyun was bending down to put his little heeled boots on when he heard Minho call him out for breakfast.

“I’ll be right out Ming!” he replied, placing the boots on his feet and not bothering to fasten them yet.

Jonghyun walked out the bathroom to see Minho setting the table with their plates. Jonghyun didn’t think Minho could’ve looked more husband material if he _tried._ It all just came so naturally to the younger.

Taking his place across the table from Minho, Jonghyun sat down and dug into his food hastily, hungry from not having eaten since lunch the day before.

“This is _soooo_ good, Minnie. Thank you.” Jonghyun spoke around a mouthful of food.

“Yah,” Minho chuckled, “Swallow your food before you speak, you’ll choke.”

“Awww, you care,” Jonghyun said in a high pitched voice, eyes fluttering cutely.

Minho shook his head fondly at the older, looking up at him through the short bangs that fell slightly over his eyes. They sat in a comfortable silence, save for the sounds of utensils tapping their plates and glasses being placed on the table after a drink was taken from them.

Jonghyun and Minho spoke to each other like they were lovers, which, ideally they would’ve been if not for Jonghyun’s complete refusal to confess. It’s not that he was afraid of Minho’s reaction, he was just… afraid of Minho’s reaction. It’s not like Minho would shun him and completely turn him down, but that ‘worst case scenario becoming reality’ anxiety was eating away at Jonghyun’s psyche. He didn’t think that the feelings were one-sided, they couldn’t have been. Minho went along with the lovey-dovey act just fine, but this didn’t always serve as reassurance to Jonghyun. Minho _was_ an actor, and he _did_ have a heart full of gold. It could also make sense that he was just protecting Jonghyun’s heart, Minho being known for his loving and considerate tendencies. The pair acted like a couple without the title and the kissing, anyway. For now, Jonghyun decided he’d just take the platonic-almost boyfriends-domestic relationship they’ve built with each other over the years, only strengthened by their living arrangements.

 _Mornings like this_ , Jonghyun thought, _I want more of them_. He smiled into himself at the thought, savoring the idea of being more intimate with the boy across from him.

“What have you got going on today?” Minho asked, getting up to clear the table of his and Jonghyun’s plates and glasses.

“Oh, let me,” Jonghyun replied, taking the dishes from Minho and bringing them to the sink. As he placed himself in front of the sink to start washing the dishes, Minho came up behind him and started humming a tune into the crook of his neck. The action was all too familiar, but it never failed to reduce Jonghyun to a puddle of goo beneath the younger’s touch. Jonghyun looked over his shoulder and smiled at him, dishes long forgotten. His eyes closed contently, letting his body melt closely into the taller male. This was nice. This was so _so_ nice.

“Oh, he is,” Minho mumble-sang. Jonghyun’s body stiffened suddenly, eyes snapping open and slowly widening. “I like your big eyes, the way you look at me.”

Jonghyun turned his face away, suddenly engrossed in the cleaning of the dishes. “You got the lyrics wrong, Minnie,” Jonghyun spoke silently.

Shit.

“But these are your lyrics, no? The ones you were singing this morning?”

“I was not!” Jonghyun said almost defensively, heat creeping up his neck and cheeks, painting his skin with a red tint.

“Oh, he is~” Minho repeated.

Jonghyun whined, attempting to move from Minho’s grasp around his waist, his little wiggles making the younger laugh.

“Admit it,” Minho said, smirking down at the older, holding him just that little bit tighter, “you’ve got a big ol’ crush on me, don’t you Jonghyunnie~”

Jonghyun freed himself from Minho’s hold, turning around and huffing ‘angrily,’ cheeks still beet red. “I do not,” he denied, stomping off.

“Yeah you do,” Minho continued to tease, “Jjongie’s got a crush. Jjongie’s got a crush on a pretty boy with big eyes.”

“I didn’t say you were pretty!” Jonghyun whined again.

“So you _were_ singing about me,” Minho says pointedly, causing the older to whip around and start stomping towards him, wagging his finger as though he were about to tell him off in the most _adorable_ way possible. Honestly, the whole thing would’ve scared Minho a bit, knowing how Jonghyun gets when he’s _actually_ mad, had Jonghyun not nearly tripped over his boots on his way over, falling clumsily into Minho’s arms.

“Wow, Jjong,” Minho laughed out, “you’re really head over heels for me, huh?”

Jonghyun buried his face, embarrassed, into Minho’s chest, mumbling little nothings into it.

“Feeling’s mutual,” Minho spoke again, softness lacing the seriousness of his tone.

Jonghyun looked up, still embarrassed, but now also shocked, to be met with the kindest pair of eyes he’d ever seen in his life. The air was almost instantly knocked out of him, brain scrambling for words that he, for once, didn’t know how to articulate.

“I… okay. Okay.”

Minho brought Jonghyun up onto his feet, gazing down at him with those big eyes Jonghyun had grown to admire so much.

“Is this okay?” Minho asked, bringing his hand up to cup Jonghyun’s cheek, lingering there like that and doing nothing more without Jonghyun’s words.

“M..mhmm,” Jonghyun nodded his head slightly, words not untangling themselves from one another in his brain just yet.

Minho leaned down, bringing his face closer to Jonghyun’s. “And this?”

Again, Jonghyun nodded, eyes fluttering shut at the sheer _closeness_ . The very fabric of their platonic, almost-boyfriends, domestic relationship seemed to fall apart at the seams as Minho moved just that _little_ bit closer, closing the gap between the two and pressing a gentle kiss to Jonghyun’s pouty lips. Jonghyun, he was on cloud nine. Everything he’d ever wanted with Minho was here, right in front of him, over some silly lyric changes he sung out into the shower. He was still too shocked to do anything other than just stand there and kiss and be kissed, body still as Minho kissed him longer, moving his hands from Jonghyun’s cheeks to his waist. Jonghyun sighed happily into the kiss, his sighs turning into giggles when Minho started tickling his sides.

“S-stop Minho!” he managed through laughs, gripping Minho’s wrists in a futile attempt to stop his hands from their ministrations. “Minho!”

“So cute,” Minho spoke, finally letting up after what seemed like minutes to Jonghyun’s now tender sides. “So cute, hmm~? My little Jjongie is so cute.”

“You heard me call myself cute, _too_ ?!” Jonghyun shrieked, cheeks warming again at Minho calling him _his_ little Jjongie.

“You called yourself cute in the shower?” Minho snorted, “God you’re adorable.”

Jonghyun turned around so that his seemingly-permanent blush couldn’t be seen by Minho’s curious eyes.

“You’re so adorable, Jjong,” Minho spoke, snaking his arms around the older’s waist once again. “So cute. So cute and _so_ infatuated with me.”

Jonghyun turned around to face him, or rather, his chest, looking up slightly so that their eyes could meet.

“Maybe so,” he admitted.

“Absolutely so,” Minho confirmed.

“And what are you gonna do about it?” Jonghyun teased.

“Make you my boyfriend?” Minho said. It sounded more like a question, a tinge of hopefulness in his voice.

Jonghyun’s jaw went slack, eyes widening.

Minho felt nervousness creep up upon him at Jonghyun’s lack of a response.

“I mean, nothing? I’m not gonna do anything about it… right?”

“Nono no no no I, that’s good. Not nothing. Nothing is bad the… boyfriend! Boyfriend, that’s good. Good.” Jonghyun spoke eagerly, nodding his head sharply.

Minho’s shoulders relaxed considerably, letting out a breath he wasn’t even aware that he was holding as Jonghyun held him closer. He felt his charismatic self fall back into place at Jonghyun’s touch.

“Gosh, Jonghyun, you’re just _so_ —”

“Cute?” Jonghyun finished.

“Nice,” Minho smiled, “You’re so _nice_.”

“Minho… we’re boyfriends now.” Jonghyun said, smiling into himself as he spoke the reality.

“And?”

“So you don’t need to keep using my song lyrics to woo me.”

“Hmm… what if I do it only occasionally? Wouldn’t that be fine?” Minho joked.

“Oh _what_ did I get myself into.”

**Author's Note:**

> i've had this idea for like two weeks. also it's mostly here bc i feel bad for not updating "you're baby blue" yet but im Almost done so. yah!


End file.
